Maybe this Christmas
by miffi
Summary: SSRL. Remus unternimmt einen letzten Versuch, auf Severus zuzugehen.


Titel: Maybe this Christmas

Autor: miffi

Rating: P12-Slash

Pairing: Severus/Remus

Datum: 25.11.2007

Summary:   
Remus unternimmt einen letzten Versuch, auf Severus zuzugehen.

Disclaimer:   
Sie sind nicht meine, aber sie sollten es definitiv sein, denn ich bin viel netter zu ihnen als JKR. Der Titel ist vom gleichnamigen Lied von Ron Sexsmith geklaut.

A/N:   
Diese Story ist für Juny, weil sie mir erstens das Lied geschickt hat, das mich dazu inspiriert hat, und zweitens aus Gründen der seelischen und moralischen Unterstützung :) Juny knuff

Außerdem vielen Dank an muup, die die Story vorher gelesen und für akzeptabel befunden hat :D

Maybe this Christmas

Sorgfältig entzündete Lupin ein Streichholz auf Muggelart und sah für einen Moment lächelnd in das flackernde Licht. Er hatte das plötzliche Aufflammen und den Geruch des schnell verbrennenden Schwefels schon immer gemocht, es erinnerte ihn an gemütliche Abende in der Weihnachtszeit, den Duft von Zimtgebäck und das gute Gefühl, mit sich und der Welt zufrieden zu sein. Erinnerungen, die nicht seine eigenen waren, aber dennoch als Abbild von Erzählungen anderer in seinem Kopf präsent waren. Er hatte nichts dagegen, er mochte die Atmosphäre, die diese Gedanken ihm vermittelten. So konnte ihm zumindest ein kleines bisschen weihnachtlich zumute werden.

Langsam ging er im Raum umher und zündete die Kerzen an, die er auf allen möglichen Stellflächen platziert hatte. Auch wenn er allein war, gaukelte er sich gerne ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit vor. Er setzte sich dann oft in seinen Sessel, betrachtete die vielen flackernden Lichtlein und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, diesen Anblick mit jemandem zu teilen. Jemand, der es ebenso zu schätzen wusste wie er.

Tonks war eindeutig nicht die richtige Person gewesen. Er mochte ihre Art bei gelegentlichen Treffen auf Feiern - es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass sie ein guter Entertainer war. Dennoch, auf Dauer war sie einfach zu hektisch, zu energiegeladen. Sie konnte keine zehn Minuten stillsitzen und einfach die Schönheit eines Augenblicks genießen - genauso wenig, wie er sie ständig in dem Maße unterhalten konnte, wie sie es forderte. Es hatte einfach nicht gepasst, das hatten sie schließlich beide einsehen müssen. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatten sie sich getrennt und Remus hatte das Fest der Liebe wie so oft alleine verbracht.

Er war dann endlich den düsteren Mauern des Grimmauldplatzes entflohen, in eine kleine Wohnung etwas außerhalb Hogsmeades gezogen und hatte sich wieder seinem eigenen, bescheidenen Leben gewidmet. Er war nicht unglücklich - schließlich hatte er gute Freunde, die er treffen konnte, wenn er sich danach fühlte - und trotzdem fehlte etwas. Kein guter Freund konnte die Leere auffüllen, die sich gerade zur Weihnachtszeit in ihm ausbreitete.

Alle, die er kannte, hatten jemanden, um diese Leere zu vertreiben. Nein; das war nicht ganz richtig. Es gab jemanden, auf den traf das nicht zu. Nicht dass er Severus zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte, aber ab und zu ertappte er sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, wie der Tränkemeister seine Zeit nun wohl verbrachte. Soweit er gehört hatte, war er ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade gezogen und hatte einen kleinen Tränke-Lieferservice eröffnet, doch er hatte ihn noch nie bei einem Stadtbummel getroffen. Anscheinend bevorzugte er ein zurückgezogenes Leben, und Remus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Obwohl Severus rehabilitiert worden war, begegneten ihm die Menschen noch immer mit einer Art feindseligem Argwohn, der deutlich zeigte, dass sie Dumbledores Mörder nicht so leicht verzeihen wollten.

Lupin hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er früher versucht hatte, seinem ehemaligen Schulkollegen entgegenzukommen, den alten Streit beizulegen und so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zu beginnen. Stets war er auf Ablehnung gestoßen, doch nun, im Nachhinein, glaubte er, das ein wenig verstehen zu können. Was hätte es Severus genützt, jemanden an sich heran zu lassen? Am Ende hätte es Voldemort dazu verholfen, seine Tarnung zu durchbrechen - nur, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Gefühle hundertprozentig unter Verschluss zu halten. Und nun war er ein Gefangener seiner eigens errichteten Mauern, unfähig, sie ohne fremde Hilfe einzureißen. Das war zumindest das, was Remus vermutete und insgeheim hoffte. Denn nur so würde seine eben entstandene Idee vielleicht funktionieren.

Entschlossen warf er das abgebrannte Streichholz in den Papierkorb und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er ergriff eine Feder, tauchte sie in die Tinte und begann schnell zu schreiben, bevor ihn sein Mut wieder verließ.

Die Tage verstrichen und sanfter, weicher Schnee begann zu fallen, bis die Straßen weiß waren und alle Zäune und Laternen hübsche, weiße Hütchen zierten. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass es bereits vor Weihnachten so viel schneite, aber in Remus' Augen trug es viel zur feierlichen Stimmung bei, die ihn immer mehr erfüllte. Severus hatte mit keiner Silbe auf seine Nachricht geantwortet, doch eigentlich hatte er damit auch nicht gerechnet, sondern nur auf ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung hin gehandelt. Es war der letzte Versuch gewesen, die Vergangenheit auf diese Weise zu bewältigen, das hatte er sich geschworen. So oder so hatte es in ihm das Gefühl eines Schlussstrichs hinterlassen und er musste nun keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden, was hätte passieren können, wäre er kein Feigling gewesen.

Am Weihnachtsabend entzündete er einmal mehr all seine Kerzen und genoss den würzigen Duft des frischen Tannenzweigs, den er über dem Kamin aufgehängt hatte. Der Braten stand in der Röhre, er würde mehrere Tage davon essen und sich das Einkaufen vorerst sparen können. Langsam verbreitete sich ein verlockender Geruch in der Wohnung und Remus ließ sich lächelnd in seinen Sessel sinken. So schlecht war es doch gar nicht, Weihnachten alleine zu verbringen. Schließlich war es auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Er schloss die Augen und ließ die sanfte Musik auf sich wirken, die er aufgelegt hatte.

Plötzlich nahm er ein Geräusch wahr, das eindeutig nicht Teil des Liedes war, das aus seinem altmodischen Grammophon schallte. Es war ein Klopfen, und es kam von seiner Haustür. Im Nu war er aufgesprungen und sein Herz beschleunigte unwillkürlich ein paar Takte.

Wahrscheinlich ein Bettler, der auf die Großherzigkeit der Menschen an Weihnachten hofft, dachte er und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür und öffnete sie zögernd.

Weiße Flocken bedeckten den schwarzen Mantel und die ebenso schwarzen Haare des Mannes, der mit rosigen Wangen und verschränkten Armen draußen stand und finster dreinschaute.

„Starr mich nicht so an, oder sehe ich aus wie das Christkind? Und ich würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du dich ausnahmsweise auf deine vergessen geglaubten Manieren besinnen, dich an deine Einladung erinnern und mich hereinbitten würdest, bevor ich mir den Hintern abfriere!"

Für eine Sekunde war Lupin perplex. Dann grinste er breit, gluckste und fing schließlich laut an zu lachen, während er zur Seite trat und Severus Einlass gewährte.

Vielleicht war dieses Weihnachten doch etwas Besonderes.


End file.
